1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector in which a terminal is press-fitted and held in a terminal holding hole formed in a connector housing.
2. Related Art
There is known a connector which is used for connection of various devices mounted in a vehicle such as a car and is connected to, for example, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). As a connector of this type, JP 2009-151940 A proposes a connector in which a terminal formed of a square metal wire material is press-fitted and held in a terminal holding hole formed in a connector housing.
Specifically, the above connector has a terminal including, for example, a terminal body and a plurality of press-fitting protrusions protruding outward from the terminal body so as to be press-fitted in a terminal holding hole. A connection portion is provided between the press-fitting protrusions. In general, the connection portion has a size equal to that of the terminal body. In the connector of such a type, the press-fitting protrusions are press-fitted in the terminal holding hole, whereby force of holding the terminal in the terminal holding hole can be maintained.